Bits and Pieces of Cowboy Bebop
by Faery's Delight
Summary: Various plots and thoughts in the Cowboy Bebop world.
1. Drabble a Day 194 Oct 5

Title: Dangerous Man 1

Fandom: Cowboy Bebop

Pairing/Characters: Vicious, Spike

Prompt: renewal

Drabble #: 194

Date: October 5, 2012

Word count: 270

Next pairing: Spike/Jet

AN: Oh, and I continue.

* * *

"Spike, Spike, Spike…what a surprise to see you," Vicious drawled as he watched Spike light a cigarette and slowly take a drag off of it. The man before him looked just the same as before, hair thick and rich, eyes still a dark hazel color, though one was lighter in shade.

He knew that it was fake, had been for many a year.

"Surprise to see you here, Vicious," Spike replied as he sat on the Swordfish, tapping ash off of his cigarette. He had known that he could see Vicious, but hadn't cared. He wanted to see the man who had tried to fuck him over in life and love, wanted to feel that tiny thrill of the dangerous again.

"Is it really, Spike?" Vicious asked as he pulled up the collar to his coat, eyes watching the smooth movements of the man that heated his blood even to this day. "I hear you're a bounty hunter now."

"Yeah, I am," Spike chuckled, waving a hand at Vicious. "You have a pretty heavy bounty on your head, Vicious, but I'm not after it today. I'm after someone else. Someone that needs to be nailed to a damn wall and beaten," he stated, slipping off of his ship.

"Have fun, Spike," Vicious chuckled as he watched Spike walk off with that swaggering walk that he had perfected years ago. A walk that never failed to leave Vicious watching after him with heated eyes, as he did so now. One day he would give into his desires and fuck that pretty little ass until Spike knew just who he belonged to.


	2. Drabble 195 October 6

Title: Dangerous Man 2

Fandom: Cowboy Bebop

Pairing/Characters: Spike/Jet

Prompt: Friendly history

Drabble #: 195

Date: October 6, 2012

Word count: 258

Next pairing: Spike Fic

AN: I rather like this world.

* * *

"So, you saw him, huh?" Jet asked as he lit a cigarette, staring at his friend as the man sprawled out on the couch, eyes half lidded. Tapping the ash off of his own, Spike nodded his head with a sigh.

"Yeah, I saw him. Traded a few words with him and then went after my bounty," Spike replied, shrugging with a frown. "It was odd and almost like before I left them," he mused, shaking his head. "But it was still nice."

"Still hung up on him?" Jet asked. He was the only one who knew just how Spike felt about Vicious, had felt about the man. He had learned about his friend's feelings when he had gotten drunk one night and spilled it all. It had been very eye opening to know that his friend, on rare occasions, went for another man.

"Yeah, I am I suppose," Spike replied, blowing out a stream of smoke as he listened for Ed or Faye, only finding Ein walking into the room, tale wagging happily behind him. "It just kinda happened," he continued, shaking his head as his hand ran through his thick hair.

"It always just kinda happens," Jet replied, reaching down with his mechanical arm to give Ein a good scratch between his ears, getting a happy puppy sound.

"Yeah," Spike huffed as he shook his head and laid out on the couch, one arm thrown over his eyes and the other dangling down by him, holding his cigarette over his ash tray. "It just sucks sometimes."


	3. Drabble 196 October 7

Title: Dangerous Man 3

Fandom: Cowboy Bebop

Pairing/Characters: Spike Fic

Prompt: contemplation

Drabble #: 196

Date: October 7, 2012

Word count: 243

Next pairing: Hanatoru/Shunsui

AN: Really…really like this world.

* * *

Moving through his katas with a smooth precious of years practicing, Spike let his eyes un-focus so he could think over the newest meeting he had had with Visious. He was unsurprised with the way it had gone between them, the same way it had always gone with them.

They snarked and snipped, they teased and played, even though they were on opposite sides now. Once they had been fellow killers in the same syndicate, working together, loving the same woman, or so he had believed.

Now though, he wasn't so sure. He knew that he had loved Julia once upon a time, but now he wasn't so sure about that. He was attracted to Vicious, had been since day one of being a part of joining the people that he had joined, but then his blond haired beauty had taken over his mind for such a long time and nothing had come of his attraction to the other man.

But now, he wondered what he was going to do now that it was back and with such a vengeance. He dreamt about being touched and touching Vicious, about tasting and being tasted, and about being taken and taking the older man. It was a dangerous thing to dream about, but oh so thrilling to him no matter how deadly it could turn out to be for him in the long run.

Even if the danger did add something nice to it all.


End file.
